Green Arrow
Oliver Queen is a multi-millionaire businessman that doubles as the social conscience vigilante, Green Arrow. Background Oliver Queen was born into privilege and wealth in Star City. He was a typical rich kid for most of his life, as his family ran their family business of Queen Enterprises for many years. He was spoiled rotten, right down to him getting into an Ivy League college more through family donations than actual studious abilities. One year, to celebrate college vacation, he had a party on his private yacht. Oliver fell overboard on his own ship, and none of the party-goers knew about it. He ended up washing ashore on a small island that was in the Pacific Ocean. There, he had to learn how to fend for himself and live off of the land for months. After a while, he discovered that drug lords were using the island. Ollie attacked them and commandeered their boat to get back home. Once back in the States, he decided to travel and get away from the rich life. He saw the struggles of the people in the country firsthand, often speaking and trying to help them. He even when to a Native American reservation and met Roy Harper, who he later took in as his ward. Ollie finally saw the dirty and ugly truth to the world. When his parents died and he was able to get the family business passed down to him, he invested money in a side project. It first started out as him going vigilante at night in a Robin Hood costume, which got him dubbed as Green Arrow on the streets by those he helped. His ideals were very in line with Robin Hood too: Steal from fat cats and give to the povern that need it. As time passed, he created his own costume and identity, being recognized enough to get recruited into the JLA and train others with his heroics while still remaining as Oliver Queen, the owner of Queen Enterprises by day - where he is a known cunning businessman and philanthropist. Personality Oliver Queen is an old lefty, one remnescent of the ideals of the 1970s. He believes in the power of the people and that they should be able to decide what's best for them and not what a government dictates. Despite it being a bit hypocritical, Ollie doesn't like fat cats, especially ones that abuse power over normal citizens. He often helps the people of the streets, which he often refers to as the "little guys", and tries to empathize with their plight. Ollie is a complex man. He overburdens himself with self sacrifice, often speaks up (loudly!) against injustice, and is very much a hot-head full of inflated air. Yet, he is kind, understanding, and loving. Whilst wanting a family, the man has the uncanny ability to sabotage almost all romantic relationships he's in. Most of the time, he's not even intentionally trying. Skills Oliver has a myriad of skills that help him in both personal situations as well as heroic. He is naturally charismatic and this helps him with business deals. Being the CEO of Queen Enterprises, he's much experience and knowledge of business matters. And after his accident on the yacht, he's learned how to survive off of the wilds and use subterfuge to help him not only catch prey when hungry, but to spy on others in current day situations. On the superheroic side, he's gained some tinkering skill, to help build his trick arrows into various styles, but that's the extent of it. He is an excellent marksman with a bow and arrow, able to have an arrow pass throug a droplet of dripping water. His archery skills are so finely tuned that some question whether it's a meta-gene mutation or not, which Ollie denies. Years of helping those on the streets as Green Arrow has also given him insight on detective work and skills of what clues to look for in certain situations. Yet, when it comes to actual fighting, it's safe to say that Ollie's skill isn't the most honed or precise. Its more of a bar-room brawl type of fighting style. While it may not be graceful, it gets the job done. Boons Ollie has access to the Queen Estate, which is a family estate in Star City which has been in the family for many generations and displays the wealth of the Queen family. It's large, extravogant, and very well secure, especially when it comes to his alter ego. He often visits there to check in on things, when on vacation, or visiting Star City for any period of time. It's mostly a relic though. The wealth that his family has accrued over the years has been through the family business of Queen Enterprises, which is a company that is worth multi-millions of dollars. Queen Enterprises helps to personally fund half of Ollie's vigilante work, as well as being able to donate to other powered organizations around the world and beyond. He is well respected by businessmen and politicans within the business world due to his ability to manage the company and be able to be an active philanthropist in communities and charities. When it comes to Green Arrow's arsenal, it is full of trick arrows. Whenever he goes out for some vigilante work, he often carries with him: cryogenic arrows, sonic arrows, cable arrows, acid arrows, smoke/gas arrows, blunt tipped arrows, explosion arrows, electric/stun arrows, net/bola arrows, flare/flash arrows, torch arrows, grappling arrows, normal arrows - and who could forget the boxing glove arrow? Most of the specialized arrows he only carries in small quantities, since they're situational. Most of his arsenal consists of blunt and normal arrows. And the boxing glove - he always has that one! Also, since Ollie is a member of the Justice League, he has access to their resources, and assistance, should he ever need it or be assigned to help in one of their tasks and missions. The same goes for what he would refer to as the 'Arrow Family', those that are either his wards or very close family friends who are in the superheroic business together. He is always able to rely on their need and assistance, and often trains them, or offers them backup, should they ever need it. Flaws In a nutshell, Ollie is loud, and many don't like it. He's boisterous and can get on peoples nerves if he really wants to. The man is arrogant and egotistical, often challenging the leadership and ideals of others - which can lead to brawls and physical fights that most male chauvinistic egos enjoy as a means of declaring a solution to an issue. Ollie is also very much an activist at heart. While the intent is good, to help others, he can get swept up in his ideals that are mostly rhetoric that hasn't been spewed since the 1970s. The man speaks of the evils of corporate fat cats with money, often forgetting that he is one himself, and is the biggest hypocrite there is. A major flaw of his is the fact that he's human. He cannot dodge bullets or do some other extraordinary things that most metas and mutants can, so he must be careful while fighting on the field. He can die. Also Oliver Queen is known throughout the business world if the secret identity of Green Arrow were to get be publicized, it could ruin his company, shatter his family, and break him. It's a fear that Ollie often voices his opinions on. Probably the biggest flaw of Ollie's is the fact that he can't ever keep his pants on around a pretty lady. Ever. He self-sabotages any real romantic relationships he's in, often too late realizing what he had. This has also lead to him having bastard children from various women that he's met in his encounters. Many of which he remains unaware about. Soundtrack *'Oliver Queen': Billy Joel - "I Go To Extremes" *'Green Arrow': Robin Hood - "Men In Tights" *'Views on Society': Fort Minor - "Right Now" Muse - "Uprising" *'Family': Muse - "Invincible" *'Dinah': Buckcherry - "Sorry" Rihanna - "Hate That I Love You" Maroon 5 - "Shiver" *'Mia': *'Roy': More coming soon... Logs Including Green Arrow 2010-08-17: Ninjas, Cap and Ollie's Social Skills: Ollie doesn't care for some of co-workers Category:Taken Feature Character